Una historia real
by Mc-moreh
Summary: Por fin...naa de historias donde el chico guapo deja a la popular pro la protagonista, esta historia de marginación es real como la vida misma...


**Capítulo I Primeros recuerdos...traición**

**Si no tengo a nadie a mi lado ¿De qué me sirve seguir viviendo? Esa pregunta pasa por mi cabeza todos los días, me llamo Marina, y esta es mi historia...**

**Todo empezó en clase de lengua y literatura, estaba en cuarto de primaria, tenía ocho años y me consideraba una niña normal, tenía amigos, no era ni buena ni mala en los estudios y no había mucho que me preocupara en mi vida, estaba como siempre medio dormida ya que el viejo profesor de lengua y literatura era extremadamente aburrido...Entonces me preguntó:**

**-¡Marina! ¿Podrías decirme qué son los verbos defectivos?-**

**-Son...-comencé a decir, realmente no me acordaba de nada-¿Verbos que tienen defectos?-**

**-Muy bien, pero ¿Cuáles son esos defectos?-preguntó muy seriamente, daba miedo**

**-Emm...pues...-empecé a decir, y sonó el timbre del reloj, estaba salvada, recogí rápido y fui a la siguiente clase, que era la de sociales, pero antes de llegar vi a Lola y Estefanía, es decir, las más pijas de clase, hablando al parecer sobre mí.**

**-De verdad, no es normal...-decía Lola**

**-Para nada, tenemos que hacer algo-decía Estefanía**

**No pude oír más ya que se metieron en la clase, y yo también. La clase pasó normalmente, pero no dejé de mirar la mesa donde estaban ellas...sabía de lo que eran capaces y para una niña de ocho años como yo no era fácil enfrentarse a las populares de la clase...**

**En el resto del día no volví a ver a Lola y Estefanía, cuando llegué a casa, hice los deberes, cené y me fui a la cama temprano, pero con un sueño ligero, no podía dejar de pensar en que pasaría.**

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegué a clase, vi que Estefanía y Lola estaban con mis mejores amigos hablando, sentía una curiosidad enorme por saber que les estarían diciendo.**

**Al llegar la hora de recreo, me acerqué a mis amigos y sin dudarlo pregunté:**

**-¿De qué hablabais esta mañana con Lola y Estefanía?-**

**-Pues...-intentaba decir Jenny, mi mejor amiga.**

**-Verás, Marina...Nosotros...-Marcos dudaba al hablar, nunca lo había visto así**

**-¿Qué pasa? Decídmelo ya-dije ya impaciente**

**-Es difícil decirlo Marina pero...-decía María**

**-Eres rara-terminó Jonathan, que nunca se andaba con rodeos**

**No sabía que decir, estaba anonadada...nunca pensé que me dijeran eso.**

**-Pero...-intenté decir, las palabras no salían de mi boca**

**-A ver, Marina, el problema es que no has madurado nada desde que empezamos primaria-dijo Marcos**

**-Es cierto Marina, no es normal que seas así-decía Jenny**

**-Pero yo creía que...-decía, intentaba contener las lágrimas**

**-Ni tú creías ni nada, Marina, aquí las cosas claras, pronto cumpliremos los nueve, el curso que viene nos cambian de clase, tenemos que adaptarnos y madurar-dijo Jonathan**

**Entonces eché a correr y me encerré en uno de los baños, no lo soportaba más...Ni siquiera volví a entrar a clase, me quedé allí las horas que quedaban de clase y cuando faltaban diez minutos para que salieran todos volví a mi casa rápidamente, no quería encontrarme con nadie...**

**Los días siguientes tuve mucha fiebre por depresión, según me dijeron los médicos. Así que no fui a clase, así que me perdí las dos últimas semanas de colegio sin ver a ninguno de mis "amigos".**

**Entonces empezaron las vacaciones...**

**Capitulo II Una luz al final del túnel ¿Será real o ilusoria?**  
**Durante todas las vacaciones Marina pudo meditar tranquilamente sobre su situación.** **Pero las vacaciones pasaron rápido, la cambiaron de clase, ninguno de sus antiguos amigos estaba con ella, así que no tendría que hablar con ellos, pensaba que todo iría bien, haría nuevos amigos y todo se arreglaría...**

**Pero no fue así, ese año estuvo completamente marginada, no hablaba con nadie, y en clase siempre tenía la cabeza gacha y solo contestaba a las preguntas que se le hacían, sus calificaciones subieron, tal vez porque no tenía ninguna distracción y se centraba en los estudios, pero un día se hartó.**

**Llegó a su casa, estaba sola, se sentó en la butaca del cuarto de su hermano y empezó a pensar...**

**-Ya no me queda nada...-decía cuando estaba a punto de llorar-¿Para qué vivir?-**

**Entonces se dirigió a la cocina y, armándose de valor, cogió un cuchillo, dispuesta a cortarse las venas, pero entonces pensó:**

**-Si voy a tener lo que hay que tener para matarme-dijo y se dirigió al ordenador-También lo tendré para despedirme…Bien, pondré una nota en mis redes sociales...Quién sabe si alguien se preocupará de encontrarla. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?-**

**En el metroflog de un chico había una frase:**  
_**No moriré mientras no cumpla mis sueños**_

**A Marina esa frase se le clavó como una flecha en el corazón, recordó sus sueños para el futuro, quería ser médico, salvar vidas, no podía morir sin cumplir su sueño. Chasqueó la lengua, molesta, y miró el cuchillo:**

**-Soy idiota, ¿desde cuándo tengo estas rabietas sin pensar?** **A ver...-dijo y empezó a leer-sacó la frase de... ¿Naruto? Bueno, tendré que verlo-**

**Marina comenzó a verlo y se enganchó, descubrió cosas que había olvidado, la fuerza, el valor, la determinación y sobretodo la amistad...Aunque todo le sonaba muy cursi e irreal.**

**Desde entonces Marina volvió a sonreír. Cuando ya estaba en sexto de primaria, vio a una chica, Carolina, con una carpeta de Naruto, era una chica muy tímida que había estado yendo al psicólogo del colegio porque tenía celos de su hermana pequeña, Marina nunca le había prestado mucha atención pero decidió acercarse.**

**-Em...hola... ¿Te gusta Naruto?-preguntó**

**-Sí, mucho, y veo que a ti igual-sonrió Carolina mirando el cómic que traía Marina**

**Desde entonces se hicieron amigas y juntas superaron muchos obstáculos, ese año también se les unieron al grupo Javier, un bonachón muy divertido y Andrés, un chico que...bueno, les caía bien, aunque fuese un marujo cuando quería.**

**Todo era perfecto, Marina se sentía muy feliz con la amistad recuperada, poco a poco los cuatro se unieron más y más, quedaban para salir, hablar...iban unos a las casas de los otros, era como si todo volviese a su cauce, pero no fue por mucho tiempo...**

**Cuando ya estaban en el tercer trimestre, era como si Karen se les acoplara.**

**Karen no es que tuviese muy buena fama, decían que era una manipuladora, Marina tenía mucho miedo. **

**No quería que le volviese a ocurrir lo mismo...Porque tal vez no se salvase.**

**Al principio Marina y Karen se llevaban fatal, pero en la excursión de convivencia en la cual pasarían cinco días, todo comenzó a cambiar, Marina comenzó a ver el lado bueno y compasivo de Karen, aunque tampoco sería por mucho tiempo, Karen era como una bomba de relojería, podía estallar en cualquier momento y para desgracia de Marina, no tardó mucho en hacerlo.**

**Capitulo III Disputa entre amigos...manipulación**  
**Cuando Marina y los demás ya iban a ir a primero de la E.S.O (Educación secundaria obligatoria) Marina ya era muy amiga, tal vez demasiado, de Karen.**

**Todo parecía normal, pero claro, en ese curso les cambiaban de clase de nuevo...El último día de clase cuando estaban en el patio:**

**-En septiembre nos cambiarán de clase-suspiró Marina**

**-No te preocupes-dijo Karen**

**-Hagamos una promesa-dijo Carolina**

**-Sí, hagamos la promesa de que aunque nos cambien de clase no dejaremos de ser amigos-dijo Javier**

**-Me parece bien, juntemos las manos-dijo Andrés**

**Los cinco juntaron las manos y prometieron que no se separarían pasara lo que pasara cual juramento de animalitos de Disney.**

**Bueno, las vacaciones pasaron y comenzó un nuevo curso, pusieron a Javier y Andrés en la clase A, a Carolina en la clase de B, y a Marina y Karen en la clase C.**

**Marina y Karen comenzaron a tener más confianza entre ellas y compartieron muchos secretos, lamentablemente eso no les vendría nada bien a ninguna, ya que Karen era enfadadiza...Cada vez que quedaban se enfadaban, bueno, se enfadaba Karen y Marina tenía que ir tras ella a calmarla, cosa que ella odiaba pero si dejaba que Karen se fuera ¿Con quién se pondría en los grupos de clase?**

**Poco a poco, Karen comenzó a manipular a Marina a su antojo.**

**Un día, se encontraban en el patio los cinco y Karen dijo:**

**-Bueno, me voy a por el bocata (Todos los patios, viene un repartidor de bocatas de tortilla por un euro cada uno)-entonces se llevó a Marina casi a rastras hasta el repartidor, aun sabiendo que a Marina no le gustaban los bocatas de tortilla.**

**Al día siguiente, Marina y Karen se encontraron con que los demás no les hablaban.**

**Era la primera vez que se dejaban de hablar desde que Andrés y Karen se pelearon porque Karen mintió sobre la enfermedad de su primo para no ir al cumpleaños de Andrés.**

**Pasaron dos días fatídicos para Marina, que era muy sensible, para Karen, no lo fueron tanto, Marina se sentía fatal, ni siquiera sabía que había hecho...y eso era desolador...**

**Marina ya no sabía qué hacer, sus amigos no querían hablar con ella y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Fue al metroflog de Andrés y le dejó una firma.**

_**Hola Andrés, sé que no quieres hablarme y que seguramente borrarás esta firma pero necesito preguntártelo. ¿Por qué os habéis enfadado? Si he hecho algo malo que os haya molestado lo siento, pero necesitó que me digáis que fue.**_

**Obtuvo la siguiente respuesta:**

_**Muy bien, hablaremos, mañana en el patio ven a la rampa y te lo contaremos todo, pero ven sin Karen.**_

**Marina fue a la rampa al día siguiente y le dijeron esto:**

**-Es que Karen te manipula a su antojo, y nosotros ya no lo aguantamos-dijo Carolina**

**-Sí, ya lo sé, chicos, pero es que no puedo...-decía Marina**

**-¿Y por qué?-preguntó Andrés**

**-Porque le he contado ciertos secretos y si me enfado con ella, no parará hasta destruirme-dijo Marina**

**-Pues tú debes decidir, o ella o nosotros-dijo Javier**

**Marina no sabía que hacer o decir, cuando acabaron las clases, se fue a casa, esa noche no durmió nada, y al día siguiente no fue a clase. Los siguientes días Marina intentó convencer a los chicos de que Karen tenía otro lado y que no podían obligarla a elegir, al final, después de tanto lío, acabaron todos llorando y lo solucionaron.**

**Pero Marina nunca imaginó que después de tanto pelear por Karen, ella la dejaría tirada en una situación similar...**

**Capitulo IV El amor lo cambia todo pero...¿A mejor o a peor?**

**Dejemos aparte las peleas...y pasemos al amor.******

**Marina nunca había sido una de esas chicas que se pasaban el día pensando en el chico que le gustaba, había tenido algunas relaciones pero nunca nada demasiado serio, pero las hormonas harían que eso cambiara por completo.******

**Desde que comenzó primero de la E.S.O ya se comenzó a enamorar de Ángel, el nombre no le iba nada bien ya que era un auténtico demonio, pero aun así, ella lo amaba, no era uno de esos amores pasajeros, ella sabía que no era así, sabía lo que era encapricharse de algún chico, y lo de Ángel no era así, al fin de al cabo es cierto eso de que cuando realmente te enamoras no necesitas que te lo digan.******

**Se llevaba bastante bien con él, se divertía con sus gamberradas y lo ayudaba en todas las que podía, entre otras, quemar la mesa dos veces, robar la guitarra al profesor de religión, tirar todas las tizas por la ventana y demás...******

**Un día, les tocó juntos en un trabajo de lenguaje, tenían que inventarse una historia junto con Adriana, Denis y Mariano.******

**-Haber, primero tenemos que escoger los personajes...-dijo Marina******

**-¡Un lobo sanguinario!-se apresuró a decir Ángel******

**-Mmmm...Mola, ahora necesitamos una víctima...-dijo Marina comenzando a tomar notas en un papel******

**-Un niño de nuestra edad-dijo Adriana******

**-Muy bien...y un lugar-dijo Marina******

**-Un bosque tenebroso-dijo Denis******

**-Eso, y el niño se pierde allí de noche-dijo Mariano******

**Después de decidir más o menos el transcurso de la historia, Marina se dispuso a dibujar al lobo que habían decidido llamar Darker, debía tener ojos sanguinarios según Denis y Marina no pudo resistirse a soltar una risita y dibujar un sharingan de tres pupilas.******

**-¿Qué os parece?-preguntó******

**-Pero si ese es el sharingan-dijo Ángel******

**-¿Ves Naruto?-preguntó Marina incrédula******

**-Sí, molan las peleas-dijo Ángel******

**A partir de entonces en todas las horas aburridas se las pasaron dibujando, ya que Ángel estaba sentado detrás de Marina.******

**Un día soleado de febrero, Marina no pudo aguantarlo más y le escribió una carta de amor que dejó en su mochila antes del patio.******

**Después del patio, Ángel la leyó, pero no dijo nada al respecto, habló con Marina como si no hubiera pasado nada, esta se limitó a suspirar.******

**-Al parecer no le gusto-pensó******

**Todo siguió normalmente pero a las dos semanas comenzaron los rumores.******

**Cada vez que Marina pasaba por el patio, el grupo de chicos que iba con Ángel no la dejaba en paz.******

**-¡Esa es la que se lió con Ángel en plástica y jugaban a Naruto!-replicaban sin parar todos los días, Marina no lo soportaba. Se sentía muy humillada.******

**Habló con todos los profesores, pero nada cambió, también habló con Ángel, pero él se limitó a decir que no había soltado los rumores y que no podía hacer nada.******

**Marina no lo aguantaba, no era fácil enfrentarse a siete chicos mayores que ella, pensó en pedir ayuda a su hermano, pero no pudo ayudarla...******

**Pronto empezó a casi huir para no encontrarse con ellos, pero Marina estaba a punto de llegar a una solución, aunque por desgracia aún no lo sabía.**

**Capítulo V Traición final, todo se desmorona...**  
**Con estos estúpidos rumores nada puede ser peor...o eso pensaba, lo único que necesitaba era el apoyo de mis amigos, pero por desgracia no lo tuve.**

**Hacía varios patios que no iba con Karen, Carolina y los demás, bueno, Karen ya hacía tiempo que prefería irse en el patio con Ainara, Tatiana y otras a las que yo apenas conocía, bueno, a Ainara sí que la conocía porque estaba en nuestra clase, pero las demás...apenas...pero me enteré de que hacía poco que Karen había vuelto a ir en el patio con la panda, yo por desgracia tuve que pasar algunos patios hablando con los profesores sobre mis problemas, salía tarde al recreo y me iba con Marta, Alicia y Cristina, unas chicas muy majas con las que había hecho amistad últimamente en clase.**

**Iba con ellas porque cuando lo hacía no había ningún tipo de rumor ya que Marta conocía a esos chicos a la perfección y a uno de ellos le gustaba, así que no me pasaba nada.**

**Descubrí que con ellas mantenía un odio en común, odio hacia Lola y las demás MPDNG (Mini prostitutas de nueva generación)**

**En definitiva, me lo pasaba muy bien.**

**Pero un día, mientras estábamos en clase de tecnología, Karen me envió una nota:**

_**En el patio mejor no vengas con nosotros, Carolina y yo ya no queremos estar contigo, eres muy rara con eso del anime, vistes muy mal y por eso la gente no te acepta, si vamos contigo no irá nadie con nosotros.**_

**Me congelé al instante, no...Otra vez no...Aun así, en el patio fui con ellos, noté a Carolina y a Karen distantes, sí, pero Andrés y Javier parecían iguales...no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.**

**Esa noche, antes de acostarme, recibí un mensaje d Karen:**

_**Espero que te haya quedado claro que no queremos ir contigo así que vete pensando que vas a hacer porque tú no tienes más amigos.**_

**Entonces mi madre entró al cuarto para coger mi móvil, ella normalmente lo usa como alarma porque suena más que el suyo, rápidamente quité el mensaje y dejé el móvil en opciones.**

**-Toma, Mamá-dije intentando sonar lo más normal posible.**

**-Buenas noches, Marina-me dijo y se fue.**

**Me quedé pensando un rato en que haría, decidí no preocuparme mucho, ir con Marta y las demás y después intentaría arreglarlo todo.**

**No me enteré de lo que realmente sucedió hasta la mañana siguiente, estaba esperando en la puerta y vinieron Karen y los demás.**

**-Ayer tu madre llamó a la mía y a la de Carolina contando no sé qué cosas de una bronca-decía Karen**

_**-Como si no fuese verdad...-**_**pensé-No sé qué decís, mi madre no ha llamado a nadie-**

**Entonces empezaron a contarme un montón de cosas y concluyeron con que no querían estar conmigo si mi madre se inmiscuía así, además de porque mi condición de otaku les resultaba un problema.**

**Esa tarde le pregunté a mi madre, quien me confirmó todo lo que me dijeron. No me lo podía creer.**

**Desde entonces Carolina y los demás comenzaron a ser indiferentes hacia mí, todos menos Javier, siempre incapaz de enfadarse, lo adoro, pero como amigo. Andrés terminó por perdonarme pronto pero yo seguía yéndome con Alicia y las demás, simplemente no quería encararlos... Karen le había dicho a Carolina muchas mentiras sobre mí, que yo la odiaba y otras cosas. Me acusaba de que por mi culpa Carolina fue al psicólogo, porque estaba marginada...ingenua, no tiene ni idea de porque iba; era por su timidez y celos de su hermana, no por mí...para el caso sería por culpa de Karen...**

**Me encontraba sumida en una gran ironía, el anime salvó mi vida una vez y ahora era la causa de todos mis problemas, ¿Qué podía hacer? No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo de ninguna manera...pero sí podía ocultarlo, lo de Karen ya lo arreglaría...**

**Al día siguiente Ainara me contó que Karen siempre me utilizó y que me criticaba a mis espaldas, también me dijo que ella no era su amiga, no la soportaba pero tenía que aguantarla.**

**Tenía unas ganas horribles de atizar a Karen en plena geta...Pero mi orgullo me lo impedía...podían expulsarme...en realidad eso no me importaba...solo quería desahogarme...pero lo que me importaba era la reacción de mi familia, así que opté por calmarme como pude.**  
**Todo era muy raro, no me dolía para nada perder a Karen, siempre supe que esto pasaría y solo fui tanto con ella porque no conocía a las demás chicas de la clase y ella sí, lo que me dolía era perder la amistad con Carolina y Andrés.**

**Por fortuna los acontecimientos siguientes me alegrarían el rostro...**

**Capítulo VI Todo cambia, milagro del último día de clase.**

**En parte ya había superado todo lo ocurrido, solo me seguía doliendo un poco lo de Carolina, ya que nos distanciamos bastante, por lo demás, me hablaba con Andrés de vez en cuando y pasaba mucho tiempo con Javier, me divertía. Ahora, prácticamente, estar con Alicia y las demás era imprescindible para mí, y también afiancé amistades con Ainara.**

**Todo se estaba solucionando. Pero el último día de clase ocurrió lo que me pareció una especie de milagro.**

**Estábamos en la hora de audiovisuales y Miriam estaba mirando mi estuche mientras yo miraba el suyo, entonces ella encontró la carta que me envió Karen en su día.**

**-¿Qué es esto?-me preguntó**

**Le expliqué un poco la historia por encima y ella me dijo.**

**-Pues ella viste peor, espera que se la enseño a Ángel-**

**Y así lo hizo, se la enseñó a Ángel y este parecía algo enfadado.**

**-¿Pero qué dice la Pipi (Apodo puesto por sus coletas)? Si ella se compra la ropa en alfi ¡Al final del mercadillo!-dijo**

**Entonces cogió un folio y con un subrayador azul escribió en el:**  
_**Oye Pipi, no hables que cada uno se viste como le da la gana y eres un repipi, la rara eres tú. By: Ángel**_  
**Y se lo dejó en la mochila, cuando Karen volvió y vio el folio puso una cara indescriptible, y me jugaría el cuello a que pensaba que la nota la había escrito yo, pero antes de que Karen pudiera abrir la boca, Ángel dijo:**

**-¿Qué, has leído la nota?-**

**-Sí, ¿y qué?-le contestó ella**

**-¿No tienes nada que decirme?-preguntó de nuevo él**

**-¡Eso, pipi!-lo secundó Alex, el otro gamberro oficial de la clase, me cae muy bien, somos buenos amigos pero nunca me imaginé algo así en él aunque sabía que odiaba a Karen.**

**Karen no respondió nada, entonces comenzó la clase, me sentía genial...**

**Entonces comenzaron las vacaciones de semana santa en las que pasé mucho tiempo con Javier.**

**Cuando comenzó en último trimestre todo se volvió de color de rosa, yo y todas las chicas de clase estábamos en contra de Karen, o como la llamábamos, la culopollo, un apodo puesto debido a su manera de andar, que era horrible. Karen se había quedado sola, había utilizado a mucha gente y ahora lo estaba pagando.**

**Supongo que fue por eso por lo que, de repente, en gimnasia, empezó a hablarme, así, como si no hubiera pasado nada, quería matarla, eso sí que era tener morro.**

**Ni yo ni las demás lo entendíamos, así que, cuando se acabó la hora de gimnasia, decidimos preguntarle.**

**Nos contestó que simplemente era por no estar enfadadas, sin más. Que víbora...**  
**Por otro lado, Ariane y Matilda, unas chicas muy majas que conocí cuando éramos muy pequeñas, decidieron darle un "ultimátum", a ellas también las había utilizado, así que no querían saber más de ella, por eso, en el recreo le dijeron que o se comportaba como una persona normal y enmendaba sus errores o que las dejara en paz, Karen parecía que no terminaba de entenderlo.**

**Llegó en lunes y no hizo ningún cambio visible, así que se quedó sola, solo Carolina le tenía algo de afecto aún, y creo que Karen no la utilizaba porque si no se quedaría del todo sola.**

**Capítulo VII Último trimestre ¿Se acabará todo por fin?**

**El tercer trimestre fue un trimestre lleno de emociones.**

**Las charlas con los profesores surtieron efecto y los rumores terminaron por fin para Marina, podía decirse que ya estaba todo bien.**

**Lo único que Marina echaba en falta era a Carolina...** **Tantos años de amistad tirados por la borda.** **Bueno, ya no había nada que hacer...Es inútil llorar sobre la leche derramada.**

**Salía los fines de semana con Alicia y las demás, podía decirse que tenía una vida de estudiante normal.**

**Respecto a Karen, la trataba...sin más, no eran amigas ni enemigas, simplemente se ignoraban, aunque Marina, a pesar de no ser muy rencorosa, nunca iba a olvidar todo lo ocurrido "se perdona pero no se olvida" esa frase le encantaba.**

**Marina apenas si tenía contacto con ella, por suerte.**

**Hizo trabajos de naturaleza con Tatiana, lo que fomentó su amistad. Además de programas de radio y televisión, en este último Ángel fue a su casa, ese olor inconfundible quedaría en la habitación de Marina por siempre, lo cual a ella le agradaba mucho.**

**También hicieron teatros en los cuales Marina se deleitó al ver a Ángel haciendo de Aquiles y ella de Virginia. (Sobre todo en la escena del beso)**

**Y, lo más importante, descubrió algo que jamás hubiera imaginado pudiera existir tan cerca de ella...Era un día normal en el que Marina, Alicia, Adriana y las demás iban por un parque del barrio.** **Estaban caminando hablando de trivialidades y en el horizonte veían las pistas de skate, en las cuales se distinguían un montón de chicos más o menos de su edad, pero apenas los veían.**

**Adriana dijo en tono de broma:**

**-¿Veis? Esos también están muy buenos-**

**Y las demás le siguieron la broma.**

**-Sí, sobre todo ese de ojos azules-bromeó Alicia**

**Todo acabó en carcajadas, cuando se acercaron a las pistas de skate, pudieron observar que los chicos que habían visto, eran todos los guaperas del curso, incluido el ex-novio de Adriana, la cual se quedó con la boca abierta al pensar que lo había alabado.**

**Algunos de los chicos bailaban bumping, otros hacían break, otros practicaban freestyle y los demás hacían skate. Cuando las vieron se burlaron de ellas.**

**-Vosotras no seríais capaces de aprender nada así-dijo Rober-Las tías nunca hacéis estas cosas-concluyó**

**A Marina los comentarios machistas eran una de las cosas que más furiosa la ponían.**

**-Yo aprenderé-dijo**

**-Buena broma, Marina-dijo Rober, él la conocía desde hacía varios años, eran buenos amigos, pero él no la veía capaz de tal cosa.**

**-Mejor vete a jugar con barbies, ¿sí, nena?-dijo Alan, otro gamberro que Marina conocía desde el año pasado, era majo, y guapo al igual que los demás, le caía bastante bien.**

**Marina estalló en ese momento.**

**-Soy de todo menos una chica que juega con barbies-dijo y se subió a la pista.**

**-Muy bien, ¿Por qué quieres empezar?-dijo Alex (Recuerden que es uno de los gamberros de la misma clase de Marina, muy amigo de Ángel)**

**-Empecemos por una batalla de gallos, no tengo mucho flow pero ingenio me sobra-dijo Marina-¿Quién será mi oponente?-preguntó muy segura de sí misma.**

**Y es que marina siempre había tenido que aguantar a su hermano mayor con el hip-hop, se tragó la película de "8 millas" unas cincuenta veces, hizo un montón de batallas contra él y al final le acabó gustando.**

**Le tocó una batalla contra Alex...**

**Capitulo VIII: Nace la reina callejera**

**La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, pero había un problema. El jurado...**

**Todos sabían que si ponían de jurado a alguna persona de todas las que estaban allí no iba a ser imparcial.**

**Así que los jueces fueron las primeras personas que pasaron por la calle, más bien, las primeras que aceptaron, aunque les tuvieron que explicar las definiciones de flow, estructuras y etc.**

**-Bueno, comencemos-dijo Marina**

**-Yeah, no vas a dar ni replica-sonrió prepotentemente Alex**

**Marina le dedicó una mirada fulminante.**

**-Yo es que no te voy a follar, es que te voy a violar-dijo Marina**

**-Bueno, va a ser una batalla estándar, cada uno tendrás dos minutos, es decir, batalla de una réplica, sin temas, puro Freestyle, podéis dejar pasar el primer bombo, yo haré de moderador de turnos-dijo Rober**

**El primer minuto de Alex:**  
**¡Yeah, manos arriba!**  
**Dejamos pasar el primer bombo...**  
**Así...el compás...**  
**¡y entramos!**  
**Mira nena**  
**como dijo Chester**  
**mientras fluía sobre el vinilo**  
**¡no puedes competir si tienes más tetas que estilo!**  
**Y es que yo el mejor soy**  
**y tú, simplemente... ¡una toy!**  
**Ahora me dirá que solo hago pareados**  
**vamos con una estructura**  
**os vais a quedar alucinados**  
**mi flow te provocara una quemadura**  
**porque es como una llama**  
**y es que esta en el fondo me ama**  
**sí, y hoy me la voy a follar**  
**solo con un minuto**  
**si, hoy me voy a follar**  
**a la más puta del instituto!**  
**y la peña me anima**  
**y esta toy a mí me da grima**  
**tú no sabes rapear**  
**ven esta noche a mi casa**  
**que te lo voy a enseñar**  
**si, esta me la come**  
**¿Eres la moreh?**  
**Te falta hardcore!**  
**me quedan diez segundos**  
**¡podrías llenar con tu toyaquismo**  
**enteros dos mundos!**

**Primer minuto de Marina:**  
**Muy bien...**  
**dejaré pasar esto**  
**así, que quede guapa la entrada...**  
**el compasito...**  
**¡y ya!**  
**¿Dices que tengo más tetas que estilo?**  
**Pues tú tienes menos flow que el azúcar de ese capuchino!**  
**(Señala el capuchino de la camiseta de Alicia)**  
**Yo también puedo copiar rimas**  
**de otros raperos de las tarimas**  
**me quedan 40 segundos**  
**(Señala a Alex)**  
**tiene un record Güines, es el más tonto del mundo**  
**esa se la robé al mowli de la selva**  
**este notas es un pelma**  
**Dice que me folla**  
**oye tío,**  
**¿Pero acaso tú tienes polla?**  
**De este no me fío**  
**seguro que es un travelo**  
**Me lo estoy comiendo**  
**como si fuese un caramelo**  
**a este todo el mundo lo peta**  
**tío, tu nunca has tocado una teta**  
**Mira cómo se ríe el cabrón**  
**tío, huele peor que un boquerón**  
**y la banda grita**  
**oh, pero si a ti la peña te pita!**

**El segundo minuto de marina:**  
**yeah...el primer bombo...**  
**aquí la moreh...dejamos pasarlo**  
**¡toda la peña con las manos arriba!**  
**yeah, comenzamos**  
**eo, soy la moreh**  
**y aquí te voy a hacer un gore**  
**tíos, no me echéis la culpa de que luego**  
**el toyaco este llore**  
**solo sabes decir que soy una toy**  
**¿Estás viendo la paliza que te doy?**  
**Aquí el nene,**  
**tira de libreta**  
**tiene un micro pene**  
**y mucha geta**  
**Tu solo te las preparas**  
**pero sabes que en mi**  
**están todas las miradas**  
**cualquiera te ganaría a ti**  
**este no pilla**  
**ni metiéndola en una rosquilla**  
**es un pringao, y aquí estoy**  
**dejando k.o**  
**a este MC de pacotilla**  
**yo no me las preparo,**  
**mira, ni siquiera me trabo**  
**este vacila y ni siquiera tiene rabo**  
**el notas es un travesti**  
**te ganaría hasta la esti**  
**(Es decir, Estibaliz, allí presente)**  
**me quedan quince**  
**este en la polla**  
**tiene un esquince**  
**mira ya te he follao**  
**y lo sabe aquí**  
**todo Bilbao!**  
**yeah**  
**pringao**

**El segundo minuto de Alex:**  
**Buah, fucking niñata**  
**te vas a enterar**  
**dejamos el primer bombo...**  
**y empezamos:**  
**esta tía, me da mal fario**  
**La nena dice que tengo el pene pequeño**  
**tranquila, que ya te lo enseño**  
**para demostrar lo contrario**  
**(Marina se ríe)**  
**¿Qué? Esa te ha molao**  
**a esta se la ha follao todo bilbao**  
**hoy ganaré a la niña**  
**está no ha probado ni un**  
**malibú con piña**  
**bueno, no quiero dejarla muy mal**  
**pero es que tía, lo has hecho fatal**  
**tu flow es anormal**  
**no tiene ni principio ni final**  
**solo porque no existe**  
**tu flow es peor que un quiste**  
**me quedan 26**  
**luego cuando esto acabe**  
**te llevo al backstage**  
**y me enseñas cuanto te cabe**  
**comparar a este MC**  
**con esta toyaca**  
**es como comparar un coche**  
**con una caca**  
**ahora me dirá**  
**que esta es de brock**  
**pero eres más fea que**  
**la rana del crazi frog**  
**está va a ser**  
**la mayor follada**  
**que podáis ver**  
**desde la del Ivan**  
**contra el Serra nevada **  
**te gano improvisando**  
**ya ves que te estoy reventando**  
**el tiempo se está acabando**  
**¡y la peña a mí me está animando!**

**Al acabar la batalla, el veredicto de los jueces fue claro.**

**En flow fueron cuatro votos para Alex y uno para Marina, en contestaciones cuatro a uno a favor de Marina y en estructura tres a dos a favor de Marina.**

**-Bueno-dijo Rober-¡Moreh ha ganado!-dijo levantando el brazo de Marina en señal de victoria**

**Marina y Alex chocaron las manos en señal de paz.**

**-Lo has hecho muy bien-dijo Marina**

**-Y tú también-dijo Alex**

**-Marina, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer free?-dijo Alan, impresionado**

**-Es un secreto-dijo Marina y fue a celebrar el triunfo con sus amigas.**

**-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ya no creéis que las chicas podemos ser callejeras?-dijo Marina, arrogante**

**-Vale, joder, pero te enseñaremos las demás artes callejeras-dijo Ángel, con esa sonrisa que derretía a Marina.**

**Lo que quedaba de tarde Marina la pasó aprendiendo break, bumping, skate y graffiti.**

**Así, cuando cayó la noche, la proclamaron reina callejera, al ser la única mujer de por allí que se había atrevido a probar todo el ''callejerismo''.**

**Ese día, Marina dejó de ser ella, pasó a ser quien es ahora, una chica diferente a las demás, más...callejera.**

**Capítulo IX ¿Estaré destinada a estar sola?**  
**Las vacaciones habían sido realmente geniales...muchas batallas y cultura urbana.**

**Pasé mucho tiempo con Alan y Rober, los cuales se convirtieron en mis lapas personales, realmente son geniales.**

**Cuando empezó el nuevo curso, no me molestó demasiado el cambio de compañeros, aunque lo del horario y los profesores ya era otra historia...apenas hubo cambios de estudiantes, lo raro es que se suponía que Ángel iba a cambiar de colegio, pero no lo hizo, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que se fuera...**

**A lo mejor así me hubiera olvidado de él, a pesar de todo, seguía enamorada como la más idiota de las groupies.**

**En vacaciones tuve dos encuentros con él, sabía que después de tanto tiempo sin verlo me desmoronaría ante él, pero después de mucha superación personal y esfuerzos infinitos, logré actuar normalmente.**

**Lo que ocurre es que ahora no me llamaba por mi nombre, me llamaba algo despectivamente por el apellido, y eso me dolía, por en el fondo de mi ser yo sabía que aún lo quería y que él nunca me correspondería, aunque hubiera pasado tanto tiempo negándomelo a mí misma, sabía que lo quería...**

**Las clases eran tan aburridas como siempre, ahora pasaba menos tiempo con Alicia y las demás, de hecho, me aburrían bastante...muchas charlas sobre chicos, maquillaje y cosas que tampoco me interesaban demasiado, así que opté por ir con Tatiana, Maider, Mireia y Uxue**

**Realmente eran buenas personas, pero...**

**Karen volvió a mover sus hilos.**

**Ahora venía conmigo y Javier en el camino al colegio, y quedaba con nosotros, de hecho, se nos pegaba, era muy molesta.**

**En uno de los recesos, vi que Tatiana, Maider, Karen y Carolina, se alejaban de mí, Uxue y Mireia.**

**Ellas fueron a pregunta por qué, de mientras yo estaba conversando con Javier y Andrés.** **Cuando me acerqué para preguntarles por la respuesta, ellas dijeron que ahora no, que teníamos que entrar a clases.**

**Me olvidé del asunto. Volvíamos a clase y Javier y yo nos quedamos un poco con Mireia cuando se fue Karen, ella me dijo que debía hablar conmigo, así que Javier se fue a casa:**

**-Verás, Marina, como sabes en el recreo les preguntamos a las chicas porque huían literalmente de nosotras...-comenzó a decir y asentí para que prosiguiera-Pues es por ti...porque tú cuando vas con alguien apenas dices nada, te quedas ahí como pegada...-decía, yo realmente ya lo sabía, nunca había sabido abrirme a los demás...prefería escuchar y callar.**

**-No es nada personal, en serio, pero si tú vienes con nosotras, ellas se irán, y nosotras también nos quedaremos solas, así que tenemos un problema-prosiguió Mireia-Así que... ¿Qué hacemos? Porque no me mola nada la idea de dejarte sola, pero no sé qué hacer-**

**-Tranquila...-le dije-siempre he intentado ser más habladora, pero no puedo, aunque...en fin-suspiré-No te preocupes, iré sola, siempre lo he hecho-**

**-Pero tampoco es eso, Jo, a mí me da igual lo que digan, pero...ya me entiendes, bueno, mañana hablaremos, debo irme o mis padres me matarán-dijo y se fue**

**Me quedé un poco pensando... ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo? Yo nunca le he hecho nada a nadie...maldita sea...**

**Me fui al cubierto de al lado de mi casa, es un lugar cubierto que tiene muchas columnas, famoso lugar para botellones. Me puse en frente de una columna y empecé a pegarle puñetazos, un hábito que había adquirido desde hacía tiempo, siempre que me cabreaba iba allí.**

**-Maldita sea... ¿Por qué yo? Siempre la misma jodida historia ¡Me cago en mi puta vida!-decía furiosa golpeando la columna. Pronto mi puño comenzó a sangrar, así que me senté apoyada en la columna y miré al cielo, que como muchas otras veces, estaba nublado.**

**No sé cuánto tiempo pasé allí realmente, volví a casa, no había nadie, ya lo sabía.**

**Me curé la herida y...como tantas otras veces, me senté en el sillón del cuarto de mi hermano y comencé a llorar.**

**-De nuevo, la pesadilla se repite...-decía-pero...no les daré el placer de verme llorar...no...-la voz se me quebraba-cuando mañana vaya a la escuela, me mostraré como si pasase de todo, aunque me duela...-**

**Como por la tarde no tenía clases, pasé mucho tiempo allí, ni siquiera comí, me conecté al Messenger y Alan y Rober me dijeron que se habían enterado, así que se presentaron en mi casa.**

**-No debíais haber venido...-les dije**

**-Pero...-decía Rober**

**-Tranquilos, chicos, no vengáis conmigo, no quiero que vosotros también seáis apartados, al fin de al cabo, siempre he sido una loba solitaria...-dije, bajando mi mirada-En serio, chicos, iros, estoy bien...-me levanté, y prácticamente los arrastré hasta la puerta. Cerré con seguro y me puse a hacer las tareas, realmente no tenía idea alguna de que demonios iba a hacer en la escuela al día siguiente...**


End file.
